Valkyrie Rising
Valkyrie Rising was a crew that sailed the Cobalt Ocean. The crew flew the flag of Risen. History Valkyrie Rising was founded by Meanjean, Jimmyjohn, Posieden, Theshort, and Ladyreddawn on the 2nd of February 2006, to be a pillaging crew, as well as to promote a friendly and fun atmosphere. During the first few months, the crew grew in fame and numbers and joined the flag Pride and Punishment. In May 2006 the crew had different goals than Pride and Punishment, so on the 22nd of May, 2006, the crew founded the flag of Risen under the rule of Theshort. In July of 2006, Ladyreddawn and Theshort left the crew when the Risen decided to crown a new monarch. In November of 2006, the founding member Posieden left the crew due to real life issues and soon retired. In December of 2006, Dark Ravins merged into Valkyrie Rising. By September of 2007, Jimmyjohn had replaced Meanjean as captain of the crew. Contributions / Activities * Co-hosted a Pirate Auction in March, 2006, with the crew Cat Meow. * Attempted a one million PoE pillage. * First crew shipyard was opened by Muttonflan in December, 2006. Public Statement Ahoy and Welcome to Valkyrie Rising! There was once an old pirate who sailed the seas. She was one of the greatest pirates alive. One day she saw a ship just up ahead. She ordered full speed ahead. As the two ships met the captains exchanged orders. Bang Bang Bang the guns are fired. Suddenly the guns stopped fighting. The captain was captured. The battle was lost. The great pirate was turned to rags. Landlubbers called her a valkyrie and a hag. But one day she vowed to return to the seas and take revenge. That day is now. Pirates all ye have to do is subscribe and you will become this fine rank. This gives you a privilege of being able to gun on our ships while still asking. To be the fine rank of Officer you will need the trust of the captain and her other senior officers. This lets you take out ships and become a more involved member of the crew. Also ye jobbers no lazing or cursing because if you do we will have the plank to your booty Please make sure you team in battles and we will be a happy crew. 2's and 3's for swordfighting and 5's for rumbling just click on your opponent and away you go. Thank Ye for reading and we hope you join. If not then farewell and a safe journey home because we will be following you all the way. Crew Articles # No swearing or cussing # Ask Permission to Board a ship before boarding # Never leave the ship during a battle # Try to make the game enjoyable for all Promotion Requirements *Cabin Person: Any Pirate that requests full membership as long as they do so in Port or before they leave. *Pirate: Any Pirate that is a Subscriber. *Officer: Own at least 1 ship and/or a stall. *Fleet Officer: You need the Captain and Senior Officers Trust and dome decent stats. *Senior Officer: Status is Unknown. External Links Valkyrie Rising crew forums